Sauver son Âme
by Miki-Lys
Summary: Ils avaient disparu avec l'île Tenroujima il y a sept ans de cela. Impossible pour les trois dragonnes de refaire leur vivre. Chacune suit un chemin différent. Feïna reste près de Fairy Tail tandis que Lyria disparaît pour s'isoler. Mais que fait Lucy pour essayer d'oublier Natsu ? Natsu et les autres sont-ils vraiment morts ? Suite de Tout peut être changé sauf l'âme.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais je me rattrape avec la suite de Tout peut-être changé sauf l'âme !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Logiquement, je devrais poster le chapitre 1 quelques jours après :)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture :D**_

 _Miki-Lys_

Prologue

Nous nous trouvions à l'arrière de la guilde Fairy Tail. Un attroupement anormal des mages de la guilde entourait une stèle où une liste assez longue de noms y figuraient. Tous étaient vêtus de noir. Trois jeunes filles arrivèrent, chacune regarda un nom en particulier. La première, celle qui avait les cheveux rouges, s'était assise devant la stèle et elle regarda le nom de "Gajeel Redfox". Elle restait immobile et son regard vide de sentiment comtemplait le nom. Elle resta prostrée là pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'exploser. Ses larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'un long hurlement strident sortit de sa gorge. La seconde, qui avait les cheveux bleus, posa des fleurs devant la stèle et fixa le nom "Wendy Marvel". Elle regardait ce nom inscrit sur la pierre avant de venir le toucher.

"Ma Wendy, chuchota-t-elle."

Des larmes silencieuses descendirent le long de ses joues. Puis, une longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. La dernière, une blonde, ne s'assit pas, ne déposa aucune fleur, elle regardait juste le nom de "Natsu Dragneel". Elle restait figée, aucun son ne provenait d'elle, aucune larme ne coulait d'elle. Elle demeurait debout à regarder ce nom, "Natsu Dragneel". Puis, doucement, elle dévia son regard vers ses deux amies qui pleuraient déjà depuis de longues minutes. Elle alla vers elles et leur prit la main, les forçant à détourner leur regard de la stèle. La blonde les tira pour les éloigner de cet endroit funeste laissant la place aux autres mages pour pleurer leurs amis. Elles finirent dans une forêt. La blonde brisa le silence :

"Grandine, Métalicana, reprenez-vous. Je ne pense pas que Wendy et Gajeel auraient voulu vous voir dans cet état."

Grandine essuya ses larmes, touchées par les mots de la blonde. Cependant, Métalicana n'eut pas la même réaction. Elle se mit à hurler :

"Je m'en fous, Igneel ! Gajeel n'est plus là pour me dire ce qu'il aurait voulu ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne le verrais plus jamais. C'était mon enfant, mon bébé."

Elle s'arrêta de parler alors que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité. Soudainement, Métalicana se fit entourer par deux pairs de bras. Grandine et Igneel soufflèrent en choeur :

"Je sais, c'est dur."

Brusquement, Métalicana s'accrocha à ces bras et se mit à hurler son désespoir. Igneel se mit à chanter une berceuse magique qui plongea Métalicana dans le sommeil. Grandine et Igneel la portèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière. Pendant qu'elle dormait, les deux autres dragonnes s'étaient installées dans la cuisine. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui les empêcherait de plonger dans le désespoir comme Métalicana était progressivement en train de faire. Elles se regardèrent longuement avant que la blonde ne souffle :

"Feïna, il ne faut pas laisser Lyria seule. Elle ne s'en sortira jamais. _Je suis complètement d'accord, Lucy. Mais ne nous laissons pas seules, toutes les trois. Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais si je me retrouvais seule à me remémorer les moments que j'ai vécu avec Wendy."

Lucy fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.  
Elles partirent se coucher, une, Feïna, sur le canapé et l'autre, Lucy, dans le fauteuil. Avant de s'endormir, les deux se rappellèrent du sourire de leur protégé.  
Il faisait nuit tandis que Lyria se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur d'Igneel. Elle se leva et trouva Grandine endormit sur le canapé. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut les sanglots de Lucy. Lyria se retourna pour la regarder, la blonde pleurait tellement qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence de Métalicana. Cette dernière s'avança vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Lucy ouvrit ses yeux mais les referma aussitôt pour continuer à pleurer dans les bras de la dragonne. Grandine se réveilla à cause du bruit et ne dit rien quand elle vit les deux filles. Elle se leva, caressa la tête de Lucy et murmura doucement :

"Allons nous coucher."

Lyria et Lucy comprirent et suivirent Grandine. Ainsi, elles se couchèrent toutes les trois dans le lit de la blonde. Elles finirent par succomber au sommeil.  
La première à se réveiller fut Feïna, elle sortit du lit tant bien que mal. Elle prit une douche mais ne mangea pas. Elle n'avait pas faim. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Lucy et Lyria assises sur le lit, en train de contempler le vide. Grandine eut les larmes aux yeux et vint s'agenouiller devant les deux filles. Elle leur dit d'une voix fragile :

"Nous ne devons pas nous séparer. Vous m'entendez ? Pour aucune raison."

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Grandine continua :

"Comme c'est trop dur de rester à Fairy Tail. Je vais créer une guilde, juste pour nous trois. Ca vous convient ?

_Oui, lui doucement Lucy.

_J'ai le nom, chuchota Lyria."

Lucy et Feïna la regardèrent, attendant le nom. Lyria le dit alors.

Ainsi, Grandine partit voir le conseil des dragons pour obtenir la permission d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs devant les humains en tant que guilde. Permission qui fut accordée parce que Grandine et Lyria avaient permis d'arrêter Grimoire Hearts. Après cela, Grandine vint chercher Lucy et Lyria pour obtenir l'autorisation du conseil des mages pour créer leur guilde. La procédure prit plusieurs semaines mais les dragonnes purent créer leur guilde. Elles étaient soulagées, elles pouvaient maintenant essayer de refaire leur vie. Ce serait très dur mais elles pensaient être capable de vivre.

 _Dorénavant, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même._

 _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **Ca valait le coup d'attendre tout ce temps ? ;p**_

 _ **Dites-moi si ça vous a plu et ce que vous attendez de voir dans les prochains chapitres dans une review ;P**_

 _Miki-Lys_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ^^**_

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture,**_

 _Miki-Lys_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel et tous les autres mages, qui étaient sur l'île Tenro, étaient morts. Les mages restants essayaient de garder en vie la guilde alors que leur dette ne faisait qu'augmenter à vue d'oeil. Macao, le maître actuel, savait qu'un jour Fairy Tail disparaîtrait. Mais il ne voulait pas ça. Que pouvait-il faire ? A part prier que Natsu et les autres réapparaissent.  
La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit délicatement pour laisser passer Feïna Grandine. Elle vint saluer Macao et prendre des nouvelles de lui. Depuis sept ans maintenant, elle faisait tout pour empêcher Fairy Tail de disparaître. En tant que maître de guilde, elle pouvait faire des missions qui rapportaient assez. A chaque fois, elle donnait une bonne partie de sa récompense à Fairy Tail pour essayer de rembourser la dette, Macao lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Ils parlaient depuis déjà quelques minutes quand soudainement, Feïna tourna la tête.

"Feïna, il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Macao.

_Des mages se dirigent vers la guilde.

_Ne me dis pas qu'ils viennent chercher le reste de l'argent qu'on leur doit,...

_J'en ai bien peur, Macao."

Les deux se levèrent au moment où la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une dizaine de mages se tenaient là, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. Leur chef s'avança et s'écria :

"On en a marre d'attendre, Fairy Tail ! On vient chercher notre pognon !"

Macao fit un pas en avant et répondit calmement :

"On ne l'a pas. Notre accord était le remboursement partiel chaque mois.

_Le maître de ma guilde a changé d'avis. Il veut tout maintenant."

Grandine, qui commençait à perdre patience leur sourit :

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais nous n'avons rien à vous donner."

Le chef la regarda et se lécha vulgairement les lèvres :

"T'inquiètes pas, ma jolie, tu peux payer en nature."

Elle cligna des yeux, Macao se mit à ses côtés et grogna :

"Essayez de la toucher et vous aurez à faire à moi !"

Feïna eut un sourire reconnaissant envers lui.  
Mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il tourna son regard vers un de ses sous-fifres et lui ordonna :

"Prends le gamin."

Il s'exécuta et attrapa rapidement Roméo par le col et l'amena auprès de son chef. Il hurla alors :

"Si vous ne nous remboursez pas, je tue le gosse."

Macao perdit son sang-froid :

"Bande de connards ! Ne touchez pas mon fils !"

Le groupe rit. A cause de ça, personne ne pouvait attaquer, il risquait de se venger sur Roméo. Alors que Macao allait les supplier de leur laisser un petit délais pour trouver de l'argent, la porte de la guilde écrasa celui qui tenait Roméo. Feïna réagit immédiatement, elle l'attrapa rapidement et le jeta presque dans les bras de son père. Maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus d'otages, Grandine pouvait donner une leçon à ces mages de pacotille. Brusquement, un sceau bleu apparut sous les pieds de la dragonne alors qu'un vent violent se réveillait. Ce dernier emprisonna le groupe de mages qui ne pouvaient plus bouger. Cependant, ils purent entendre les paroles de Grandine :

"Essayez encore une fois de vous en prendre à Fairy Tail et je vous jure que vous n'en sortirez pas vivant."

Et soudainement, le vent hurla, attrapa les mages et les balança à l'autre bout de la ville. Le vent s'endormit alors que Feïna s'approchait de Romeo pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien. Mais le garçon ne la regardait pas, son regard était figé sur l'entrée de la guilde.  
Elle se retourna et pendant une minute, elle crut rêver. Dans la guilde se trouvait tous les mages supposés morts sur l'île Tenro.  
Doucement, une petite silhouette sortit du groupe et vint se poster devant elle, un sourire timide au visage.  
Feïna se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit le visage :

"Ma Wendy.

_Feïna, je suis rentrée, lui sourit Wendy."

Soudainement, la dragonne éclata en sanglot et enferma Wendy dans ses bras. Elle pleura longuement, au point où tous les autres mages finirent par avoir larme à l'oeil. Quand Feïna fut calmée, Wendy et elle purent s'asseoir autour d'une table pour que les mages puissent expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, tout le long de l'explication, Feïna ne lâchait pas du regard Natsu et Gajeel.

 _Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur dire ?_

Elle soupira doucement, attirant l'attention de Wendy.

"Feïna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle secoua la tête et répondit que tout allait bien. Wendy la laissa tranquille, bien qu'elle restait inquiète. Mais Feïna ne rajouta rien. Cependant, elle prit la dragon slayer du ciel et la posa sur ses genoux. Même si Wendy était réellement à ses côtés, Feïna avait besoin de sentir sa petite. Gênée, Wendy voulut s'écarter mais Feïna l'en empêcha :

"S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es bien là. Ca fait sept ans que je te croyais morte."

Wendy eut un regard peiné et décida de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Cependant, prit par la curiosité, Gray demanda :

"Mais, comment tu as fais pour croire qu'elle était morte ? Je pensais qu'un dragon savait où se trouvait son protégé.

_C'est la cas, sauf qu'au moment où l'île Tenro a disparut, je ne pouvais plus sentir la présence de Wendy. Et quand un dragon ne sent plus son protégé, c'est que celui-ci est mort."

Cette explication força Feïna à se remémorer du jour où elle avait été pleurée devant la stèle. A ce moment-là, elle aurait été capable de se tuer pour éviter de ressentir ce vide dans son coeur.  
Brusquement, elle sentit la main de Wendy se glisser dans la sienne. Feïna lui fit un sourire rassurant. Mais c'était finit maintenant, Wendy était avec elle et elle ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Cependant, Natsu vint éclater sa bulle de bonheur :

"Mais, elle est où Lucy ?

_Et Lyria ? Rajouta Gajeel."

Feïna se figea alors que son regard restait sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, ils s'en voudraient à vie. Ca détruirait leur bonheur. Wendy l'appela doucement :

"Feïna ? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?"

La concernée prit une grande inspiration et répondit en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Elle dit ainsi :

"Même si je vous le dis, ça ne changera rien."

Erza la regarda, commençant à s'inquiéter :

"Que veux-tu dire ? Où sont Lucy et Lyria ?"

Feïna ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Leur dire la vérité, sans se soucier de leurs réactions ou ne rien leur dire, et les laisser ignorer ce qui est arrivée aux dragonnes ? Elle ne savait pas, elle aurait aimé que Lucy et Lyria soit là pour éviter cette situation désastreuse.  
Natsu se leva et grogna :

"Dis-moi où est Lucy !"

Brusquement, Feïna craqua. Ses yeux s'embuèrent pour laisser couler ses larmes. Natsu perdit sa colère alors que Mira lui lança un regard mauvais :

"Natsu, ne lui parla pas sur ce ton !"

Le concerné ne dit rien alors que Mirajane tentait de réconforter Feïna :

"Excuse le, Feïna, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

_Hey ! T'es en train de dire que je suis con ?"

Mira ne lui répondit pas mais le gratifia d'un sourire mauvais. Natsu dégloutit. Feïna secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait leur dire, ils méritaient de savoir la vérité. Elle inspira et lâcha :

"C'est juste que...

_Que ? S'enquit Mirajane.

_Je pense qu'au lieu de vous le dire, ce serait mieux de vous le montrer."

Ces paroles laissèrent les mages interrogateurs. Que se passait-il avec Lucy et Lyria ? Natsu et Gajeel étaient sur le qui-vive. Feïna sortit son téléphone, appuya sur quelques boutons puis le tendit au protégé d'Igneel. Au moment où il regarda l'appareil, il se figea. Lisanna, inquiète le regarda à son tour, et resta choquée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Makarov."

Lisanna tourna le téléphone en direction des autres mages qui ne purent retenir leur cri d'horreur. Sur l'écran du téléphone se trouvait une photo. Il s'agissait d'une grotte, il était difficile de discerner ce qui se trouvait dans la pénombre. Pourtant, une source de lumières attirait l'attention. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un cristal. il contenait une personne, endormie. Et ce fut l'identité de cette personne qui choqua les mages. Dans le cristal se trouvait Lucy.  
Natsu ne disait rien. Il tentait de comprendre la situation. Lisanna essaya de réveiller Natsu en le secouant doucement. Mais soudainement, celui-ci bouscula Lisanna et attrapa Feïna par le col :

"Natsu, tu as vu dans quel état elle...

_Dis-moi où elle est, la coupa-t-il."

Brusquement, Gajeel arriva et dégagea Feïna de la prise du dragon slayer de feu. La dragonne comprit immédiatement ce que voulait savoir le brun. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle secouait la tête :

"Je ne sais pas où est Métalicana, elle est restée avec nous pendant un mois, puis après elle a disparu.

_Mais elle a dû sentir sa présence, non ? Intervint Levy en attrapant la main de Gajeel pour essayer de le rassurer."

Grandine sourit, rassurée. Lyria avait eu raison de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son protégé si elle devait disparaître. Levy était là, elle n'était peut-être pas encore marquée mais les deux partageaient déjà un lien fort. Et ce lien permettra à Gajeel de se relever.  
Ainsi, la dragonne acquiesça :

"C'est ce que je pense mais je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera. Tout dépend de l'endroit où elle se dissimule."

Gajeel eut l'air rassuré bien qu'il serra à son tour la main de Levy.  
Puis Grandine se tourna vers les autres mages. Il restait encore Natsu, à qui il fallait tout expliquer :

"Quant à Lucy, je ne peux pas emmener toute la guilde à l'endroit où elle se trouve."

Makarov regarda tour à tour chacun de ses enfants puis annonça :

"Alors tu n'emmèneras qu'un petit groupe. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Gray et Erza iront voir Lucy"

Chacun acquiesça sauf Freed qui s'exclama :

"Pourquoi est-ce que Laxus doit y aller ? Il n'est pas proche de Lucy !"

Cette fois, ce fut Laxus lui-même qui se leva et qui répondit à son ami :

"Figure-toi que je suis proche de Lucy.

_Comment ça ? S'écrièrent Freed et Natsu."

Le sang du dragon slayer ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire Laxus à essayer de lui voler sa Lucy ? Jamais il ne laisserait personne l'avoir, même un mage de Fairy Tail.  
Laxus fit un sourire en coin :

"Lucy possède des engins venant de la Terre et qui ont besoin d'électricité. Chaque mois, elle vient me voir pour se faire son stock. Et depuis, on a sympathisé et je suis devenu son meilleur ami. Elle me confie tout ce qui lui passe par la tête."

A la fin de sa phrase, il gratifia Natsu d'un autre sourire en coin, ce qui énerva le dragon slayer. Il ne laisserait jamais Lucy à Laxus. Jamais. Elle était sienne pour toujours. Toujours.  
Brusquement, Natsu se mit à grogner. Cela commença à inquiéter Erza. Au moment où elle voulut s'approcher du garçon, celui-ci lâcha un rugissement et sauta au cou de Laxus. Cependant, ce dernier l'avait vu venir. Il attrapa Natsu par le bras et le plaqua violemment au sol. La violence du choc fit reprendre ses esprits au dragon slayer. Il releva la tête et s'écria :

"Laxus, connard, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!

_Je t'empêche de me tuer, marshmallow.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Laxus fut surpris, il ne se souvenait de rien ? Personne ne comprenait. Ils se demandaient tous la raison de l'attaque de Natsu. Et surtout comment se faisait-il qu'il devienne fou soudainement ?  
Le blond relâcha Natsu et soupira :

"Laisse tomber."

Natsu, déconcerté, ne chercha pas plus loin et se releva. Wendy s'approcha de lui et constata qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. A ses côtés, Feïna sourit. Ce Laxus pouvait essayer de passer pour une brute mais il faisait attention aux autres.  
Natsu regarda la dragonne et lui demanda :

"Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

_Tout de suite si vous êtes tous prêts."

Le groupe hocha la tête. Feïna les fit sortir de la guilde. Elle se tourna vers tous les mages et leur expliqua :

"Le voyage ne va durer qu'une heure mais je ne pense pas que le moyen de transport que l'on va utiliser va plaire à certains.

_Un train ?! S'écria Natsu."

Feïna secoua la tête. Elle tendit ses bras devant elle. Un sceau bleu apparut sous les pieds du groupe. Soudainement, le vent se leva et souleva les mages. Au moment même où ils commencèrent à s'élever, les dragon slayer, sauf Wendy, furent malades. Celle-ci restait admirative devant la puissance de sa mère. Elle aimerait être capable de faire la même chose un jour. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Grandine posa sa main sur la tête de sa protégé et lui dit :

"Je t'entraînerais."

Wendy eut un grand sourire et acquiesça. Après cela, le vent commença à se déplacer. Et on put entendre Natsu et Laxus déglutirent. Feïna soupira et se plaça derrière les garçons. Rapidement, elle les endormit grâce un coup bien placé.  
Elle revint ensuite vers Wendy et la posa, à nouveau, sur ses genoux. Wendy ne protesta pas, elle profitait aussi du moment. L'odeur de Feïna la relaxait.  
L'heure passa rapidement.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**_

 _ **Une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé pour que Lucy finisse comme ça ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses ^o^ Ca me ferait très plaisir ^^**_

 _Miki-Lys_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Oui, je sais, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire mais toujours autant de plaisir !**_

 _ **Merci de toujours me suivre !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _Miki-Lys_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ils étaient devant une énorme grotte, assez grande pour accueillir au moins cinq dragons. Les Dragon Slayer sentirent immédiatement l'odeur de Lucy. Le groupe entra alors. Subitement, une renarde à six queues apparut devant le groupe et se mit à grogner. Feïna s'avança :

"Misty, c'est moi.

_Feïna-sama, que faites-vous ici ?"

Happy alla se cacher derrière Natsu :

"Le renard a parlé !

_T'es bien placé pour dire ça, le chat, rétorqua Laxus."

Feïna les ignora et répondit :

"Ce sont des amis et ils aimeraient voir Lucy."

La renarde baissa la tête et les laissa passer. Elle se mit à les suivre en gardant une bonne distance. Misty n'expliqua rien aux mages bien qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de leur dire. Cela lui faisait se remémorer le jour où elle avait perdu la maîtresse qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, Lucy-sama. Ils atteignirent finalement la pièce qu'ils avaient vue sur le téléphone. Natsu se jeta sur le cristal où se trouvait la blonde. Il s'écria :

"Lucy!"

Il regardait sa dragonne. Elle était sur le dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle était livide. Le Dragon Slayer du feu sentait son cœur se contracter. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, Natsu demanda :

"Depuis combien de temps ?

_Sept ans."

Erza releva brusquement la tête :

"Ça veut dire que...?!'

Grandine acquiesça.

"Le moment où elle a cru Natsu mort, elle a perdu la raison."

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder la réaction de tous puis elle continua :

"Au début, ça pouvait aller, on restait toujours ensemble pour tenter de survivre. On venait de perdre ce qui nous était le plus cher. Enfin, je pensais qu'on surmonterait ça."

 _Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient morts. Métalicana avait disparu il y a déjà un mois. Quant à Grandine et Igneel, elles commençaient tout doucement à se remettre des évènements. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Feïna. Tous les soirs, elle allait à Fairy Tail pour prendre des nouvelles. Cette fois, elle était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude. Quand elle était arrivée dans le salon, elle avait immédiatement senti l'odeur de vomi alors qu'elle entendait les pleurs de Misty mais aussi ceux de Lucy. Feïna alla la rejoindre dans la salle de bain et tint les cheveux de la blonde. Cette dernière pleura davantage et gémit :_

 _"Je veux mourir, laisse-moi rejoindre Natsu, s'il te plaît..._

 __Lucy-sama ! S'écria Misty, désespérée."_

 _Lucy ne répondit rien et vomit encore une fois. Quand la blonde fut calmée, elle partit prendre une douche.  
_ _Désemparée, Feïna prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Quelques secondes passèrent puis une voix se fit entendre :_

 _"Grandine ?_

 __Skyadrum, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

 __C'est à propos d'Igneel, c'est ça ?_

 __Oui._

 __J'arrive."_

 _Quelques secondes après que les deux aient raccroché, une ombre apparut pour ensuite laisser place à un homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts en bataille d'où quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux or._ _ **(Le lien sur le profil ;)  
**_ _Feïna alla donc chercher Lucy, qui sortait de la douche. Quand l'homme vit dans quel état se trouvait la blonde, il se jeta presque sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota ensuite :_

 _"C'est bientôt fini, Igneel. Sois patiente._

 __Merci, Skyadrum."_

 _Ensuite, ils se séparèrent alors que Grandine prit la main d'Igneel. La dragonne du ciel posa sa main sur l'épaule du dit Skyadrum. Elle lui dit alors :_

 _"On peut y aller, Skyadrum."_

 _Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il se transforma en ombre alors que sa magie emporta les filles. Ils terminèrent dans une grotte, plus précisément dans une pièce où l'on voyait un cristal.  
_ _Feïna se tourna vers Lucy :_

 _"Tu veux être soulagée de ta douleur ?"_

 _Elle regarda longuement Grandine dans les yeux. Au moment où elle posa les siens sur le cristal, elle comprit. La blonde acquiesça alors qu'elle lâchait la main de sa meilleure amie.  
_ _Lucy posa sa main sur le cristal. Celui-ci laissa cette main le traverser alors que Lucy s'allongea entièrement à l'intérieur.  
_ _Elle souffla ensuite à Feïna, en souriant :_

 _"Merci."_

 _Subitement, le cristal brilla alors qu'Igneel fermait les yeux. Grandine détourna le regard, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle venait de perdre ses deux sœurs. Skyadrum n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Mais lui ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, il devait veiller sur son protégé, qui était encore trop jeune alors qu'il l'avait dû l'abandonné.  
_ _Ils restèrent de longues minutes à contempler Lucy dans son sommeil, maintenant éternel._

"Alors, c'est à cause moi, grogna Natsu."

Feïna baissa le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas lui démontrer le contraire. Si Natsu était resté à Magnolia, Lucy ne serait jamais allée dans cette grotte.

"Mais on ne peut rien faire ? S'enquit Happy.

_Pas à ma connaissance."

A ce moment, Natsu voyait son monde s'effondrer. Il perdait pour la seconde fois sa dragonne mais surtout la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.  
Les autres mages serrèrent les poings. Ils n'abandonneraient pas, ils parcourraient le monde pour avoir le moyen de libérer Lucy. Ils ne la laisseraient pas les abandonner.  
Contrairement à eux, le Dragon Slayer du feu prenait la nouvelle moins calmement. Il s'écria :

"Si tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de la faire revenir, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissée faire ?!

_Réfléchis deux minutes, j'étais persuadée que tu étais mort. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un moyen de la faire revenir."

Sa réponse calma instantanément Natsu. Le silence s'installa.  
Laxus s'approcha du cristal et regarda Lucy avant de demander :

"Si on détruit le cristal, qu'est-ce que ça fera ?

_Igneel mourra. C'est le cristal qui la garde endormie et qui l'empêche de mourir de faim et de soif. Si le cristal est détruit, elle sera toujours endormie et elle finira par mourir de faim."

Erza s'avança vers le cristal de Lucy et le toucha. Elle conclut ensuite :

"Alors il faut trouver le moyen de la réveiller pour qu'elle sorte de son cristal d'elle-même."

Tous hochèrent la tête. Mais une question subsistait : _Comment la réveiller ?  
_ Il fut alors décidé que le petit groupe passerait la nuit dans la grotte. Le but étant d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement du cristal. Le groupe parviendrait peut-être à trouver des réponses. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi alors que Gray décida d'appeler Master via lacrima. Il fut accueilli par la mine inquiète de son maître :

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

_Lucy est endormie mais sa santé n'est pas en danger."

Tous les mages aux alentours furent soulagés. Gray expliqua alors qu'il n'était pas possible de détruire le cristal et pourquoi. Puis Wendy demanda :

"Serait-il possible que Levy-san cherche dans la bibliothèque de la guilde une solution ?"

La concernée se mit devant l'écran et acquiesça :

"Je m'y mets tout de suite mais ça risque de prendre du temps."

Cette fois, ce fut Laxus qui s'avança :

"Et si Freed t'aide ?

_Ca divisera le temps par deux, répondit Levy en regardant le mage des runes."

Celui-ci acquiesça. Les deux partirent alors dans la bibliothèque.  
Brusquement, Juvia apparut et s'écria :

"Gray-sama ! Revenez vite, vous manquez à Juvia !"

Ce dernier, légèrement exaspéré répondit :

"Je reviendrais quand Lucy sera réveillée.

_Vous êtes si brave, Gray-sama!"

Le dit Gray-sama soupira puis prit congé de ses camarades. Ensuite, le groupe dut aller chasser puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de passer la nuit dans la grotte. Le repas fut silencieux, le fait qu'il mangeait aux côtés d'une Lucy en apparence morte assombrissait l'atmosphère. Après le repas, tous se couchèrent comme ils purent. Ils utilisaient des vêtements comme oreiller. La prochaine fois, ils prévoiraient un sac de couchage. Pourtant, ils parvinrent à s'endormir.  
Sauf Natsu.  
Il se tournait et se retournai pour essayer de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de s'endormir. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le problème. Le Dragon Slayer du feu pensait à Lucy. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se lever, attraper le cristal et le briser. Il voulait sentir le corps de la blonde contre le sien. Lucy lui manquait. Il voulait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais, et surtout qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...

Mais il ne pouvait pas, Lucy était figée et avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui le forçait à espérer. Lucy se réveillerait, Lucy se lèverait et se jetterait dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Natsu se releva, il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir avec Lucy dans ses pensées. Le mage aux cheveux roses se mit devant le cristal de sa dragonne et le contempla. Même après sept ans, elle n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux blonds étincelaient autour de son visage angélique. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir était ses yeux chocolat qui brillaient quand elle le voyait.

Le Dragon Slayer serra les dents, Lucy allait le tuer à force de hanter ses pensées.  
Il toucha délicatement le cristal de la blonde. Ses doigts effleuraient la partie du cristal où se trouvaient les lèvres de la mage. Puis il se pencha.  
A ce moment, Happy se réveilla. Encore à moitié endormie, il appela Natsu :

"Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa dragonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé sentir la chaleur des lèvres de sa Luce. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position.  
Puis il s'écarta.  
Brusquement, le cristal explosa. Natsu rattrapa de justesse Lucy. Elle restait endormie alors que le mage aux cheveux roses écarquillait les yeux d'horreur.

 _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?_**

 ** _L'attente était-elle à la hauteur ?_**

 ** _Ça_** ** _me ferait vraiment plaisir de le savoir !_**

 _Miki-Lys_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous !  
Je sais, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté  
J'en suis vraaiiiment desolée . je n'ai qu'une seule excuse :  
je suis en train de travailler sur une autre fiction mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à la prochaine !  
Bonne Lecture !**_

 _Miki-Lys_

* * *

Chapitre 3

L'explosion avait réveillé tous les autres mages.  
Mais Natsu ne s'en préoccupait pas, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Lucy. Il tenta de l'appeler doucement pour la réveiller :

« Lucy ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, c'est pas drôle. »

La blonde ne réagit toujours pas. Commençant à paniquer, le Dragon Slayer se mit à la secouer tout en continuant à l'appeler désespérément. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Natsu sentait les larmes monter. Il avait juste voulu l'embrasser, tout était de sa faute.  
Le mage tomba à genoux, Lucy serrée contre son torse. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Natsu releva le regard et croisa celui inquiet de Gray. Les larmes qu'il retenait échappèrent à son contrôle et se mirent à couler à flot le long de ses joues. Le mage de glace demanda :

« Natsu, que s'est-il passé ? »

Le concerné déglutit alors qu'il essayait de s'expliquer :

« Je-Je voulais pas, ç-ça devait pas f-faire ça. »

Il se tut alors que ses larmes tombaient sur les joues de Lucy. Natsu posa son front sur celui de la blonde tandis qu'il tentait de se calmer. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Gray le comprit alors il appela Levy et Freed via lacrima.

« Gray ? Répondit Levy. Que se passe-t-il ?

_Le cristal a explosé, je crois que Natsu a fait quelque chose qui a poussé le cristal à exploser mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer. »

Levy et Freed se regardèrent longuement. Et ce dernier attrapa un livre et lut rapidement un chapitre et dit :

« Je me disais bien avoir lu un cas d'explosion de cristal. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut conduite à cela.

« Quoi ? S'enquit Erza.

_Un baisé. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Natsu qui serrait étroitement le corps de Lucy, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il sanglotait.  
Laxus comprit immédiatement pourquoi Natsu avait réagi si violemment à la guilde. Ce n'était pas de la simple amitié. Au début, Laxus pensait que les deux étaient proches parce que Lucy était Igneel mais c'était bien plus ça. Natsu aimait profondément Lucy. Si elle venait à ne jamais se réveiller, il en mourrait. Feïna avait rapidement expliqué à tous les mages de la guilde avant de partir ce qui s'était passé sur l'île Tenroujima. Mais le Dragon Slayer savait depuis le début que Miki était Lucy. La blonde n'avait pas trouvé l'utilité de lui mentir puisqu'il passait très peu de temps à la guilde. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris était le fait qu'elle était un dragon. Celui de Natsu, en plus.  
Feïna avait donc raconté le mal que Lucy avait causé autour d'elle et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Pour éviter de tuer ses amis si elle devait perdre le contrôle de sa magie trop puissante. Et cette raison avait rassuré tous les mages, il était impossible que Lucy puisse faire ça. De toute façon, Fairy Tail avait déjà pardonné la blonde.  
Wendy demanda alors à Freed :

« Pourquoi un baiser ? »

Levy parcourut le livre rapidement tandis que l'autre mage répondit :

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

En voyant la tête que faisaient les autres mages, Freed s'expliqua :

« Il faut que la personne qui embrasse et celle qui est embrassée s'aiment. »

L'explication monta au cerveau de chaque mage. Puis Carla s'enquit :

« Et pourquoi le cristal a-t-il explosé ?

_Est-ce que Lucy va se réveiller ? Continua Happy. »

Levy parcourut un autre chapitre et expliqua :

« Le cristal réagit aux fortes émotions comme quand Lucy y est entrée. Le cristal a senti sa détresse. Mais là, Natsu a transmis son amour à Lucy. Le cristal a cru bien agir en libérant Lucy. »

Levy se tourna vers Freed qui termina l'explication :

« Par contre, on ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller. On en sait trop peu sur le cristal et sur la manière dont il fonctionne. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid.  
Natsu gardait le regard rivé sur Lucy. S'il bougeait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se calmer. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été égoïste. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Elle serait encore dans le cristal, en sécurité.  
Il chuchota :

« Je suis désolé, Lucy. »

Personne ne dit rien.  
Ils ne voulaient pas l'accabler. Techniquement, il n'avait rien fait de mal.  
Mais la réaction de Natsu avait tout de même énervé quelqu'un. Laxus s'approcha du mage aux cheveux roses et lui prit Lucy des bras. Natsu se releva précipitamment :

« Ne la touche pas ! Elle est à moi !

_Tu ne l'as jamais clamée, et vu comment tu réagis, il vaut mieux que Lucy reste avec moi. »

Natsu voulut le contredire et reprendre Lucy par la même occasion mais Erza s'interposa :

« Laxus a raison, Natsu. Tant que tu ne te calmeras pas, tu n'approcheras pas Lucy.

_Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria le Dragon Slayer du feu.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire dans ton état actuel. Tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler ta magie ! »

Natsu parut surpris, il contrôlait parfaitement bien sa magie. Puis il regarda ses mains et fut surprit. Elles étaient en feu !  
Wendy s'approcha et dit doucement :

« Natsu-san, il faut que tu te calmes.

_Comment je pourrais me calmer ?! Je veux Lucy !

_Tu l'auras si tu te contrôles, répondit Laxus. »

Mais cela n'arriva pas à calmer Natsu. Il voulait voir Lucy, la sentir, la toucher,...  
Brusquement, sa magie se réveilla. Elle crépitait tout autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de la supprimer. En vain. Sa magie ne voulait plus lui obéir. Feïna le comprit.  
Elle s'écria :

« Tout le monde, dehors ! Natsu a perdu le contrôle ! »

Pourtant, personne ne bougea. Puis, Erza dit :

« On ne va pas abandonner Natsu comme ça ! Nous allons trouver une solution pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. »

Grandine secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle leur dit donc :

« La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était sa dragonne.

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? S'enquit Gray. »

La dragonne du ciel secoua négativement la tête. Soudain, Natsu rugit, montrant se perte de contrôle. Cependant, il parvint à dire entre deux souffles :

« Partez. »

Chacun voulut protester mais Grandine ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Elle fit naître son vent qui les entraîna dans les airs pour pouvoir retourner à la guilde. Laxus fut le premier à réagir :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_Ouais, Natsu va se griller à ce train-là ! S'exclama Gray.

_Vous l'avez entendu, non ? Natsu a compris le danger qu'il représente. Si nous étions restés, personne n'aurait pu le calmer. Et il aurait pu vous tuer ! Rétorqua la dragonne. »

Plus personne ne parla. Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? La seule personne capable de sauver le Dragon Slayer du feu était endormie et avait peu de chances de se réveiller. Happy regarda tout autour de lui puis demanda :

« Mais, où est Lucy ? »

Laxus allait répondre qu'elle était dans ses bras mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle n'y était plus. Tous se rendirent compte qu'elle avait disparu. Et ce fut la panique.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour perdre Lucy, Laxus ? Demanda Erza d'un ton mauvais.

_J'étais persuadée qu'elle était dans mes bras !

_Mais elle n'y est plus, rétorqua Gray, on n'est pas trop loin de la grotte, je vais partir à sa recherche. Vous, retournez à la guilde pour aider Lucy et Natsu.

_Gray, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, répondit Feïna.

_Bien sûr que si. »

Juste après avoir fini sa phrase, le mage aux cheveux sombres sauta hors de la portée du vent de Grandine. Il disparut de la vue du groupe. Feïna soupira. Qu'il était impulsif, un peu comme Métalicana. Bien qu'elle était inquiète, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle les ramènerait tous à Fairy Tail.  
Elle ferait confiance à Gray.

* * *

Après avoir sauté, Gray partit en courant en direction de la grotte. Au bout de vingt minutes de courses, il arriva devant la grotte. Mais quand il y entra, il ne trouva ni Lucy ni Natsu. Curieux, il s'aventura plus loin. Il marchait, marchait, encore et encore…  
Il pensait qu'il ne trouverait personne, alors il décida de rebrousser chemin. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez sur un énorme dragon argenté. Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule devant le mage et rugit.

* * *

Natsu brûlait, littéralement mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Lucy. Pourquoi était-il toujours séparé d'elle ? Pourquoi était-il toujours forcé de se battre pour être avec elle ?  
Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était d'être avec elle. Il se recroquevilla tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas encore. Lucy se fâcherait si elle le voyait dans cet état.

Maintenant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il se laissait bercer par le crépitement de ses propres flammes.

 _Peut-être arriverait-il à rejoindre Lucy qu'importe où elle se trouvait…_

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des centaines d'années dans cette position.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Un miracle peut-être ?

 _Non._

Il espérait que le miracle soit Lucy, qu'elle arrive en courant, qu'elle hurle son nom.

« Natsu ! »

Il souhaitait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, qu'elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien se passer.  
Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Et vit ceux, chocolats, de Lucy. Ceux-ci pleuraient à flot alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire. Elle lui caressa la joue :

« Ça va aller, tes flammes vont s'éteindre. »

Brusquement, ses ailes sortirent de son dos et s'étendirent pour former une sphère protectrice autour de son protégé. Celui-ci se sentit submergé par une chaleur agréable qui semblait les apaiser, lui et ses flammes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les ailes de Lucy disparurent laissant place à Natsu. Il put constater que ses flammes étaient à nouveau sous son contrôle.  
Le Dragon Slayer fit un grand sourire à Lucy mais celle-ci balança son front sur le sien. Il s'écarta précipitamment :

« Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

_Ça t'apprendra, à perdre le contrôle de ta magie, crétin.

_M'en fiche, au moins tu es de retour. »

Le sourire de Lucy s'adoucit alors que de ses deux mains, elle prit le visage de Natsu. Et doucement, elle lui baisa le front avant de dire :

« C'est à moi de dire ça. Je t'ai cru mort abrutit.

_Mais je ne le suis pas, Luce, lui dit-il avec une mine sérieuse, et je ne disparaîtrai plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes avant d'acquiescer.  
Malgré ces retrouvailles, une question apparut dans l'esprit de Natsu. Il ne manqua pas de la poser à Lucy :

« Dis, comment tu as fait pour te réveiller ? »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de dire :

« C'est toi qui m'as réveillée, génie. Tu n'as fait que m'appeler depuis que tu m'as vue dans le cristal.

_Attends, tu étais consciente ?! »

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil avant de dire :

« Ouaip. »

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait toujours été consciente depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le cristal. Celui-ci lui avait permis de faire se déplacer sa conscience, c'est-à-dire que sa conscience était sortie du cristal alors que son corps ne bougeait pas. Lucy avait veillé sur Fairy Tail pendant ces sept ans même si elle ne pouvait agir. Le cristal lui avait permis de se séparer de ses sentiments, c'est-à-dire de son désespoir.  
Puis quand Natsu était venu et l'avait embrassée, le cristal l'avait libérée parce qu'il avait senti que Lucy n'avait plus besoin d'être protégée. Mais il avait fallu un certain temps pour que sa conscience regagne son corps.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, Natsu.

_Du moment que tu vas bien. »

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes avant que Natsu ne rapproche ses lèvres de celles de Lucy. Mais au dernier moment, la blonde se détourna et dit :

« Les autres sont partis à Fairy Tail, on devrait les rejoindre.

_Mais ça va nous prendre du temps d'y retourner à pied, grommela le Dragon Slayer.

_On n'y va pas à pied, ça prendra trop de temps.

_Ba comment ? »

Lucy fit se relever son protégé et lui fit un grand sourire malveillant :

« A ton avis ? »

Le mage comprit immédiatement et secoua frénétiquement la tête :

« Non, s'il te plaît, Luce, tout mais pas ça ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit au loin un train partir tandis que l'on entendait un long hurlement strident digne des pires monstres connus sur Earthland.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous !  
Je suis assez fière e poster un chapitre aussi rapidement ;)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne Lecture !  
**_

 _Miki-Lys_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après plusieurs heures d'agonies pour Natsu, le train débarqua à Magnolia. Le mage sortit en courant tandis que Lucy descendit du train plusieurs minutes après lui. Elle arrivait doucement, elle ne le montrait pas mais elle se sentait très faible et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.  
Tendrement, Natsu lui saisit les épaules et la souleva pour finalement la porter comme une princesse. La blonde voulut protester mais son protégé l'interrompit :

« Il faut que tu te reposes, Luce. On va à la guilde, Wendy et Feïna t'examinerons.

_Je vais très bien.

_Tes jambes tremblaient.

_Elles ne tremblaient pas. »

Natsu lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il ne la croyait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.  
La blonde se tut et se cala dans les bras de Natsu. Elle se sentait épuisée, très faible. Doucement, ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle sentit les lèvres de son protégé sur front.  
Natsu marchait depuis dix minutes déjà. Lucy dormait comme un bébé mais il s'en inquiétait, il craignait qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. Il accéléra le pas. Il vit la guilde. Il accéléra encore une fois.  
Il défonça presque la porte. Tous se retournèrent et restèrent figés. Était-ce vraiment Natsu, qui était censé avoir perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs dans la grotte ? Et surtout, pourquoi Lucy se trouvait avec lui ?  
La première à réagir fut Feïna qui se jeta littéralement sur les deux.  
Elle s'écria :

« Comment as-tu fais pour reprendre le contrôle ?! Et pourquoi as-tu Lucy ?! Où est Gray ?!

_Lucy s'est réveillée. Elle m'a sauvée. Pourquoi tu me parles de Gray ? Occupe-toi juste de Lucy. »

Trop préoccupée par l'état de son amie, Grandine ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Natsu concernant Gray. Elle appela Wendy et les trois allèrent à l'infirmerie pour que les deux filles puissent vérifier l'état de la blonde.  
Quand elles finirent d'ausculter Lucy, elles se tournèrent vers Natsu. Wendy lui sourit :

« Tu peux te détendre, Natsu-san. Lucy-san va très bien. Elle réagit au toucher, ça veut dire qu'elle dort normalement.

_Comment vous pouvez en être sûre ? s'enquit Natsu, sceptique.

_Si Lucy avait encore été sous l'influence du cristal, elle ne marmonnerait pas, elle ne bougerait pas à chaque fois qu'on tente de la toucher, lui répondit Feïna avec un petit rire. »

Le Dragon Slayer soupira de soulagement.  
Elle allait bien. Lucy allait se réveiller.  
Puis, Feïna se rappela d'une chose :

« Natsu, pourquoi Gray n'est pas avec vous ?

_Pourquoi il serait avec nous ? »

La dragonne parut surprise :

« Il est partit à la recherche de Lucy quand on s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu des bras de Laxus.

_Impossible, on ne l'a pas croisé. »

Feïna fronça les sourcils. Si Gray n'était pas revenu, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait.  
Natsu, remarqua son trouble et se mit à s'esclaffer :

« C'est de Gray qu'on parle ! Cet abrutit s'en sortira très bien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit perdu. Quel crétin ! Dès qu'il reviendra je le tabasserais ! »

Feïna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Natsu devait sûrement avoir raison, Gray était fort.

* * *

Gray était tétanisé.

Le dragon le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Quelles solutions se présentaient devant lui pour qu'il puisse survivre ?  
Pour l'instant, ça s'annonçait très mal.  
Le dragon était tellement imposant qu'il lui bouchait toute sortie.  
Gray leva ses yeux et croisa le regard argenté de la bête. Il resta abasourdi. Ces yeux…  
Il avança d'un pas et souffla :

« Lyria ? »

La dragonne fit volte-face et alla se coucher dans un coin comme pour se faire oublier du mage. Ce dernier la rejoignit et s'accroupit devant elle. Il se mit à lui parler d'une voix doucereuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle l'ignora complètement. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses pattes.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me regarder dans les yeux ? »

Elle ne réagit pas. Gray commençait à s'impatienter. C'était peut-être une dragonne mais elle agissait comme une gamine.

« C'est bon, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Lyria, tu vas relever la tête et me dire pourquoi t'es dans cet état-là ! »

La concernée se renfonça davantage, elle avait l'air apeuré. Il la voyait trembler alors qu'elle se mettait à couiner :

« Laisse-moi tranquille…Arrête de me hanter, vous êtes tous morts… »

Il se figea le temps d'une seconde. Elle pensait qu'il était une illusion ? Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois que cela lui arrivait.  
Gray se radoucit et se mit à lui caresser le haut de la tête. Comme s'il tentait de calmer un chaton effrayé. Il lui répondit :

« Je ne suis pas une illusion. Tu as dû le sentir, non ? Gajeel est vivant, tout le monde s'en est sorti.

_Tais-toi, je ne sais plus ce qui est réel ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter. Le mage ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle était complètement perdue sans Gajeel et était persuadée que tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que le fruit de son imagination…  
Brusquement, on entendit des bruits de pas et des chuchotements saccadés. Lyria ne réagit pas comme si elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Gray tenta tout de même de lui demander :

« Qui arrivent ? Tu les connais ?

_Disparais. »

Il ne l'écouta évidemment pas. Il se tourna vers les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient tous en tenue de combat avec des armes à la main. Le mage plissa les yeux, des chasseurs de primes qui voulaient la tête d'un dragon. Un des mercenaires s'avança et lui demanda :

« T'es qui ? »

Gray fit un sourire en coin et répondit :

« Je suis Gray Fullbuster, mage de Fairy Tail !

_Tu crois pouvoir voler notre butin ?

_Je ne vole rien du tout, ce dragon est à moi ! »

Un autre mercenaire se mit à sourire et se jeta sur lui :

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Mais le type n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se fit envoyer valser par la queue de Lyria. Gray leva les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait d'avoir sa preuve qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Ces gars-là pouvaient le voir.  
Le mage ne voulant pas paraître faible, se jeta sur un autre mercenaire et lui fit sa fête avec son Ice Make.  
En quelques minutes, Gray les avait tous mis KO. Il se tourna vers Lyria et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été blessée pendant la bagarre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, il était vraiment horrible !  
Il s'avança vers elle et sonda la blessure, il devait la ramener au plus vite à la guilde pour que Feïna et Wendy la soigne. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau du flan. Gray se mit devant elle :

« Tu es capable de reprendre forme humaine ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques secondes après, la dragonne disparut pour laisser place à l'humaine, nue.  
Il devint rouge écrevisse avant de vite habiller la jeune femme de son T-shirt, qu'il avait enlevé pendant son combat. Gray arracha ensuite un morceau de sa veste et entoura la taille de Lyria pour couvrir la plaie, empêchant une trop grosse perte de sang. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche.  
Feïna avait pris une heure pour les amener jusqu'à la grotte de Lucy, ça voulait dire qu'il n'en était pas loin. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une heure de trajet.  
Gray souffla et se concentra, il la ramènerait à la guilde en dix minutes.  
A l'aide de son Ice Make, il créa un chemin de glace ainsi qu'une sorte de planche. Il se hissa dessus, avec une Lyria inconsciente dans les bras et se laissa glissa le long du chemin.  
Tout le long du trajet il créait de la glace qui formait le chemin qui lui permettait de glisser le plus rapidement possible.  
Au bout de cinq minutes à forcer sa magie à le faire avancer, il vit la guilde au loin. Gray soupira de soulagement, sa magie commençait vraiment à s'épuiser, il devait se dépêcher. Le mage vérifia l'état de la dragonne pour se rendre compte que le bout de sa veste ne parvenait plus à stopper le sang, celui-ci coulait à flot.  
Il plissa les yeux, et poussa encore plus sa magie à le faire accélérer.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, sa glace défonça la porte de la guilde alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Feïna ! Wendy ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Les deux concernés arrivèrent en trombe ainsi que Gajeel qui avait senti la présence de sa dragonne. Gray fit passer Lyria dans les bras du Dragon Slayer avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.  
Il put cependant entendre une voix bien désagréable :

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que ce crétin reviendrait ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à le tabasser ! »

Alors que Natsu avait balancé Gray sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Lyria venait d'être soignée par Wendy et Feïna, sa blessure était superficielle. Elle se réveilla alors quelques minutes pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Gajeel :

« Lyria, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La dragonne resta figée de longues minutes à contempler le visage de son protégé qu'elle croyait mort. Brusquement, elle se mit à pleurer à flot alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras du dragon slayer. Celui-ci assez inquiet s'écria :

« Fais attention, tu vas rouvrir la plaie.

_M'en fiche ! Tu n'es pas une hallucination ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de se remettre à sangloter. Gajeel ne comprenait plus rien, une hallucination ?  
A ce même moment, Gray parvint à se réveiller et souffla :

« Depuis le début, elle croyait que nous étions tous morts et elle a commencé à avoir des hallucinations. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était sous sa forme de dragon et me prenait pour une autre de ses hallucinations. Mais on a été attaqué par des mercenaires et elle a compris que j'étais bien réel. »

Il voulut s'asseoir et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Alors il resta allongé, les yeux fermés à écouter Lyria pleurer contre son protégé.  
Après un petit moment, Feïna fit sortir Gajeel et Natsu expliquant qu'il fallait que Métalicana et Gray se reposent, surtout que Lucy dormait quelques lits plus loin. Au moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, le mage de glace se releva et s'assit au bord de celui de Lucy. Il effleura ses cheveux et souffla :

« Personne n'a voulu vous faire ressentir ça. A toutes les trois. »

Lyria ricana :

« On le sait bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour Igneel mais j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à mettre fin à ma vie. Combien de fois me suis-je dit _je ne veux pas d'une vie éternelle sans mon enfant_? »

Gray acquiesça sans sourciller. Il se releva, s'assit sur le lit de Lyria puis il dit :

« Je pense que c'était aussi le cas de Lucy, puisque Feïna l'a mise dans un cristal. Et peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas montré mais Feïna souffrait aussi. Sauf que pour Wendy, elle a décidé d'aider Fairy Tail comme sa protégée aurait aimé le faire. »

Lyria acquiesça avant de lui sourire légèrement et dit :

« Merci, Gray. »

A son tour, il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

« Pas besoin de remerciement, tu fais partie de la famille alors c'est normal. »

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle essuya les larmes restantes de ses retrouvailles avec Gajeel puis elle s'endormit devant le regard protecteur du mage de glace. Celui-ci ne partit pas immédiatement, il resta là, à la fixer pendant de longues minutes. Il se dit enfin qu'il devrait partir. Alors il se releva mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il embrassa tendrement la dragonne sur le front. Et il partit enfin.

Quand la porte se ferma, des yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent alors qu'un sourire se formait.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu ;)  
Faites le moi savoir en laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ;p  
Au prochain chapitre !  
**_

 _Miki-Lys_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà le cinquième chapitre de Sauver son Âme !  
Je sais, ça prend vingt ans pour sortir un chapitre mais j'écris plein de choses en même temps.  
Par exemple, je suis en train de réécrire Tout peut être changé sauf l'âme. Après avoir lu une review me disant que je mettais bien trop d'informations dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'y replonger. Et quelle horreur ! Je me suis demandée comment j'ai pu écrire une chose pareille o.o. Donc je suis en train de tout réécrire en essayant d'être beaucoup plus claire ! Et ça prend beaaaauuuuuccoooup de temps.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à dans dix ans ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture  
** Miki-Lys_

* * *

Chapitre 5

La guilde avait donc retrouvé le calme d'antan, c'est-à-dire les bagarres sans fin entre tous les mages, sauf Gray puisque celui-ci se reposait. Sinon, tout le monde se battait comme pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.  
Lucy, qui avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie après deux jours de repos, complotait on ne sait quoi dans son coin. Elle n'osait parler à personne, elle s'en voulait encore de ce qu'elle avait fait à tous les membres de Fairy Tail. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de quitter la guilde sur le champ était le fait que Métalicana était blessée. Elle attendrait d'abord que celle-ci se rétablisse pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait. Si la dragonne souhaitait rester avec Gajeel, Lucy partirait seule. Sinon, elle emmènerait Métalicana avec elle.  
C'est pour ça qu'elle cherchait à éviter Natsu le plus possible. S'ils se parlaient, elle était sûre à 100 % qu'il devinerait ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'est pourquoi elle restait dissimulée dans un coin tout en se remémorant ce qu'avait fait Gray dans l'infirmerie. Elle ricana. Quand elle s'imaginait le mage de glace et Lyria main dans la main, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver trop mignons ! Elle secoua la tête, Mira déteignait bien trop sur elle.

Brusquement, son téléphone sonna. Lucy sursauta avant de décrocher avec un sourire :

« Igneel, je te jure, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! »

La blonde eut un petit rire :

« Je suis désolée, Skyadrum. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant ! Je devine que c'est Grandine qui t'as prévenu ?

_Evidemment, elle m'avait promis de me donner des nouvelles de toi si tu étais dans le cristal. Weisslogia était inquiet aussi tu sais.

_Faut pas m'oublier ! s'écria le dit Weisslogia derrière Skyadrum. »

Igneel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Natsu. Celui-ci arrêta de se battre et préféra écouter la conversation. Il s'assit et tendit l'oreille :

« Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, sourit la blonde, sinon comment ça se passe avec vous ?

_Tu parles de nos protégés, c'est ça ? s'enquit Skyadrum.

_Oui, ils vont bien ?

_Ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent sans nous mais ils sont forts alors on ne s'inquiète pas trop.

_Ça va alors. »

Il y eut un silence que le dragon de l'ombre brisa :

« Je devine que tu évites ton protégé ?

_Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira Lucy. »

Le dit protégé fut perplexe, pourquoi cherchait-elle à l'éviter ?

Il regarda les mains de la blonde et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait peur, mais de quoi ?

« Skyadrum, la blonde déglutit, si quoi que ce soit m'arrive, est-ce que toi et Weisslogia pourriez veiller sur Natsu ?

_La question ne se pose même pas mais je veux savoir pourquoi.

_Tu le sais très bien. »

L'ambiance ayant été plombée, Lucy changea de sujets et parla de banalités pour finalement raccrocher. Au même moment où elle rangea son téléphone, Natsu vint à sa rencontre. Elle feignit un sourire :

« Natsu, que se passe-t-il ?

_Ce serait à moi de poser la question, grogna-t-il. »

Le sourire de la blonde disparut :

« Comment ça ?

_Je t'ai entendu au téléphone. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu te sens menacée.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le dragon slayer grogna de plus belle :

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu pues la peur à dix kilomètres à la ronde ! »

La dragonne plissa les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le tenir à l'écart de ses problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger pour elle et lui, il cherchait juste à plonger dans ses problèmes la tête la première !  
Son instinct de dragonne la poussa à répondre au garçon, elle sortit un râle avant de lui dire, le regard ferme :

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Natsu. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, son protégé la poussa et la plaqua contre la table plus proche alors qu'il s'écria :

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! »

Le bruit avait attiré l'attention de tous les mages, qui restèrent bouche bée. Natsu, qui était censé être un gamin dans sa tête, se trouvait dans une position plus que gênante. La position, plus qu'équivoque, inquiéta tout de même Feïna et d'autres mages. Ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le garçon à agir de la sorte.  
Igneel planta son regard dans celui de son protégé et lui ordonna :

« Natsu, lâche-moi. »

Il ne silla pas. Il marmonna :

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe et je te libère.

_Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Natsu serra les deux avant de rugir :

« Lucy, tu es à moi alors tu dois tout me dire ! »

La concernée écarquilla les yeux alors que plus de la moitié des mages tombaient de leur chaise à cette « révélation ».

« Natsu, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu es juste mon protégé. Ni plus, ni moins.

_C'est ce qu'on verra, grommela-t-il. »

Brusquement, le corps du dragon slayer s'enflamma alors qu'il dit :

« Alors, je vais te faire mienne et on verra si tu pourras encore t'opposer à moi. »

Alors que les flammes entouraient alors le corps de Lucy, celle-ci comprit ce qu'il était au point de faire. Alors, elle s'écria, les larmes menaçant de couler :

« Ne fais pas ça, Natsu, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle comprit qu'il avait perdu la raison alors elle s'écria :

« Laxus ! »

En moins d'une seconde, le dragon slayer fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Lucy fut aidée à se lever. Soulagée, elle laissa couler quelques larmes avant de vite les essuyer.

« Merci, Lax'. Tu m'as sauvée la vie. »

Le concerné lui fit un sourire avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

_La saison d'accouplement, observa Feïna alors qu'elle examinait Natsu qui était inconscient.

_Déjà ? fut surprise la blonde. Mais il est encore jeune. Même Gajeel et Laxus n'y sont pas encore ! »

Grandine se releva avant d'expliquer :

« Au contraire, ça n'a pas plu à son instinct que tu le tiennes à l'écart et ça l'a poussé à vouloir te marquer. »

Igneel soupira et dit :

« Je vais voir Métalicana puis après je verrais ce que je ferai. »

Feïna acquiesça et souffla, de sorte à ce qu'elle dise ne soit audible qu'à la blonde :

« Fais attention à toi. »

La concernée ne répondit rien mais sourit, pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle serait prudente. Elle entra alors dans l'infirmerie pour voir que Lyria n'y était plus. Lucy put sentir une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se figea, ils les avaient déjà trouvées ! Ses yeux passèrent au rouge alors qu'elle rugit. Feïna arriva aussitôt et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. On avait pris l'une des leurs, et les deux savaient pertinemment qui était le coupable. Celle-ci se mit à rugir à son tour tandis que ses yeux passaient au bleu pâle. Cette fois, des membres de la guilde arrivèrent.  
Wendy fut la première à parler :

« Où est Lyria ?

_On va vite le découvrir, grogna Grandine. »

Tous furent surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la dragonne aussi énervée.  
En même temps, Lucy et Feïna déployèrent leurs ailes, leurs yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse. Igneel se tourna vers Natsu, qui était encore un peu sonné de sa rencontre avec le mur, et lui dit :

« Ne me cherche pas. Si tu venais, tu empirerais les choses.

_Mais Luce… ! »

Son regard se durcit :

« Cette fois, Natsu, ne fais rien. Rien, tu m'entends ? »

Déçu, il hocha la tête.

Et à ce moment, les deux dragonnes disparurent dans un coup de vent, laissant la guilde inquiète pour elles mais aussi pour la personne qui avait eu le malheur de les énerver. Cette personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Les deux dragonnes savaient pertinemment qui avait kidnappé Métalicana.  
En plein vol, Lucy grogna :

« Si Razgriz et Caëdes osent ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je les massacre.

_Tu devrais te calmer, Igneel. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est les traîner devant le conseil des dragons. Comme cela, ces deux-là verront leur place de conseillé partir en fumer. Et toi, tu seras pardonnée d'avoir repris contact avec ton protégé. »

Lucy souffla, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les torturer à mort.  
Razgriz était un des plus puissants dragons, rivalisant presque avec Skyadrum. Il possédait la place des dragons de l'Ombre au Conseil des dragons bien qu'il n'était pas le chef …  
Ensuite, Caëdes, elle, faisait partie des dragons du Ciel. En rapport de force, elle aurait pu être la plus forte s'il n'y avait pas Grandine. Et c'était aussi Caëdes qui faisait partie du Conseil des dragons en tant que représentante des dragons du Ciel. Elle non plus n'était pas la chef…  
Razgriz haïssait Skyadrum au plus haut point tandis que Caëdes vouait une haine sans limite à Grandine. Et comme Igneel, Métalicana et Weisslogia étaient proches de ces deux-là, les deux représentants se vengeaient sur eux. Ils avaient réussi à leur échapper sans riposter pour éviter la colère du conseil des dragons mais là, c'était trop.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant leur maison, ou plutôt château. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine d'être discrète. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon, le couple avait déjà dû remarquer leur présence. Au moment même où elles allèrent défoncer la porte, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Igneel, celle-ci fit volte-face alors qu'elle attrapait le bras. La blonde allait l'envoyer valser dans les airs quand elle reconnue le propriétaire. La dragonne soupira :

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Skyadrum !

_Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas le but, sourit le concerné.

_Puisque tu es là, je suppose que Weisslogia s'est fait kidnappé, affirma Grandine. »

Son sourire disparut alors qu'il hochait la tête :

« Skyadrum avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son protégé alors je lui ai dit de se reposer pendant que je surveillais nos deux protégés. Quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. J'ai vite deviné qui était derrière tout ça. »

Ils ne se dirent pas plus. Avec beaucoup de ferveur, Lucy donna un coup de pied violent, qui arracha la porte et la fit s'écraser contre le mur voisin.  
Grandine et Skyadrum s'avancèrent alors que ce dernier eut un petit rire :

« Content de te voir aussi énergique. »

Les deux dragons eurent droit au grand sourire de la blonde que Feïna ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui de son protégé. Les mêmes.

Ils sentirent ensuite l'odeur de leurs deux amis. Skyadrum souffla alors :

« Je vais faire le tour avec ma forme d'ombre pendant que vous deux faites diversion tout en cherchant Métalicana et Weisslogia. »

Les dragonnes hochèrent la tête alors que le dragon disparut.  
Elles partirent à leur tour en volant, suivant l'odeur de leurs amis. Elles atteignirent une pièce qui avait l'air de servir de débarras. Pourtant, elles pouvaient entendre, grâce à leur ouïe, des grognements. Grandine et Igneel purent reconnaître la voix de Métalicana. Elles accélèrent alors qu'elles entendirent :

« Je te jure que dès que je serais libérée, je vais te casser ta sale gueule, au point où ta mère pourra pas te reconnaître. »

On put entendre le rire de Caëdes tandis que celle-ci rétorquait :

« Faudrait-il que tu puisses de libérer.

_Ce ne sera pas un problème, affirma Grandine. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Caëdes fut attrapée par Grandine hors de la pièce en traversant le mur. Igneel s'approcha d'abord de Weisslogia qui s'inquiéta :

« Ça va aller pour Grandine ? »

Lucy lui répondit alors qu'elle détachait Métalicana :

« Bien sûr que oui, pendant ces sept années, elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pour se vider l'esprit. J'ai pu la voir sous ma forme d'esprit. »

Lyria se leva et fit craquer ses poings :

« Où est Razgriz ? Je vais me le faire ! »

A ce moment, les trois entendirent une explosion et purent sentir la magie de Skyadrum et Razgriz. Igneel rit :

« Je crois que Skyadrum t'a devancée. »

* * *

 _ **J'espère que l'attente a valu le coup ;p  
Aller, je me remets au prochain chapitre.  
Et n'hésite pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu penses.  
J'aimerai savoir si j'ai bien fais de rajouter encore d'autres personnages ? Parce que j'ai l'attention d'en rajouter encore plein vu qu'on va bientôt rencontrer le conseil des dragons ;p.**_


End file.
